Pan Sannoto
Pan Sannoto '(パンサノト ''Pan Sanoto) is a Mage of the newly formed Weasel Tooth Guild. He specializes in Plant Magic. Appearance .]] Pan is a living and walking skeleton, he has no organs or skin but seems to have hooped earrings, despite lacking ears and a large afro of red hair, worn under a black top hat with spotted yellow ribbon and a large, bushy, yellow feather like ornament. He wears a large, orange coat which has an upturned collar and black/gold hemline. He also wears a white cravat and black gloves. He also wears red shorts reaching his kneecaps, tied with a cyan coloured sash, holding his purple shikomizue. He wears red boots and socks with a golden buckle. His coat is always open and his ribcage is covered by his cravat, although it bears his orange guild stamp, his femur bone also shows through his shorts. Personality Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities '''Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Pan is able to use Plant Magic, which allows him to manipulate plant life around him, usually through his sword or small seeds, stored within his clothes. He is able to accelerate plant growth around him and create various plants of varying shapes and sizes, such as large vines or even a colossal rafflesia. *'King Rafflesia' (キングラフレシア Kingu Rafureshia): through unknown means, he creates a large rafflesia flower in the sky which can shoot vines from it's center and drag the target into it's "body" and presumably eating them, it also acts as a defensive barrier. *'Bamboo Forest Spear '(竹林槍 Chikurin Yari): By scattering seeds onto the ground, they erupt into several rows of long shooting bamboo like spears from the ground, piercing the target. *'Forest Hunter: Shrub Wolf' (森の狩人：低木狼 Mori no Kariudo: Teiboku no Ōkami): By directing several bushes or shrub plants with his sword, they rise into the air and take on the shape of a wolf with eyes, ears and a mouth bearing a row of fangs, it then bites the taget. *'Devil's Garden: Posion Cloud' (悪魔の庭：毒雲 Akuma no Niwa: Doku Kumo): By releasing seeds into the ground, they simultaneously explode, causing damage to those near the blast and also unleashing a large cloud of red/pink gas which appears to be toxic and swirls in the shape of a skull. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Alongside his plant magic, Pan is an accomplished swordsman, being able to parry for several hours with his guild's own Tachi Unagiya, who uses three swords at the one time, which is a testament to his skill. He has yet to be shown employing it in a battle, but can be assumed as a powerful swordsman. Weapons and Items Shikomizue: In order to cast various plant magic spells, Pan uses a cane sword which takes the shape of a long, straight edge sword attached to a purple cane handle which strangely has a large curved guard and the sword's scabbard is the actual cane itself. Magical Seeds: Pan uses small magic seeds in order to create plant spells, he stores them in various pockets in his clothes. Battles & Events Trivia *Pan was Team Weasel Tooth's original choice for the Beanstalk event as he uses Plant Magic, but before he could put himself forward officially, the spot was taken by Tachi. *Pan suffers from Necrophobia, a fear of the dead, undead or anything related to death, including Mummies or Zombies. This is ironic as he is himself a skeleton.